vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Milan
Who is Milan? Milan made his dive into the world of VR in early 2019 and was introduced to it through his close friend Roflgator. History and biography Milan entered the multiverse of VRChat on Jan 4rd, 2019 and was introduced to the crazed dating game and adventures that goes on there. Being wing-manned along the way he keeps searching for his dream girl. He went on a date with Chessuru on Jan 4th where she showed him the wonderful world of VR when he was playing on Ikumis account. Later on Jan 14th they went on a followup date where Milan found out that she had never added him as a contact after their previous date. Although not quite hitting it off properly they went on a second double date along with Pokelawls and his girlfriend Plooful. On Jan 8th, 2019 he hit on some poor luck and had seemingly blown it with his former girl. As such he considered dating a trap and asked the famous question: "Is boy-pussi is better than - no-pussi?". Sipp, the trap he was conversing with at the time was eventually not considered as a possible date. During one of his dates he recieved a lap-dance from MeowKat where she proceeded to ask and offer him a "dry BJ", as instructed by Roflgator. This is an old reference between the two. (See more info in trivia) After multiple VR dates and lap dances he said that he's definitely getting VR. ]] Alternate personas and characters Bearly-Bot Together with Bearly he built a robot stand-in for him when he's away busy at work or elsewhere. It's a robot with a soundboard of recorded lines from Bearly that he controls. Trivia *He's an IRL friend of Roflgator, Poke and Alexandre who knew each-other from before VRChat. He's childhood friends with Roflator and Alex. *According to Roflgator he once got a what he described as a "dry BJ" from a stripper that gave him a lap-dance. It's a popular story that Roflgator often retells when he's present. *His in-game name is his real name but spelled backwards. Link External links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/nalim289 Video clips *Introduced to stream *Rob tells a story about Milan *Milan likes it dry *Milan asks the best question ever *Milans VRChat experience *Bearly's robot stand-in *Highlight - Milans Bearly Bot *Bearly Bot - "Trap detected..." Gallery Rofl 4th Jan 3 Milan and Chessuru.jpg|Milan asks Chessuru out on a date. Rofl 4th Jan 5 Milan and Chessuru.jpg|With Chessuru in a bath. Rofl 4th Jan 7 Chessuru and Milan.jpg|Chessuru shows some cool effects in a map. Rofl 4th Jan 8 Milan with anime boy avatar.jpg|Anime boy in The Great Pug. Rofl 6th Jan 15 Nalim (Milan) and Cakebot.jpg|Meeting the legend Cakebot. Rofl Jan 8th 16 IceDragon Milan Keon.jpg|With IceDragon and Keon at The Golden Gator. Rofl Jan 8th 26 Milan and Sipp.jpg|With Sipp. Rofl Jan 14th 36 Milan and Chessuru.jpg|Milan and Chessuru. Rofl Jan 14th 40 Milan and Porthunax.jpg|With Porthunax the local superhero. Rofl Jan 14th 42 Milan and Chessuru.jpg|Talking to Chessuru while Kuri fights Porthunax in the background. Rofl Jan 15th 10 Poke Plooful, Chessuru and Milan.jpg|On a double date with Chessuru and Pokelawls and his girl Plooful. Rofl Jan 15th 12 Bros Poke and Milan.jpg|Reminiscing with Poke about good old times. Rofl Jan 15th 22 Milan and Roxy 72Be.jpg|Hitting up a new girl named Roxy. Rofl May 24th 2019 8 RP tryout for KatXWind, Crumpet and Nalim.jpg|Testing KatXWinds RP-skills together with Murder Crumpet in an RP-tryout. Rofl May 24th 2019 42 Wooks roosts Dog egg (Nalim).jpg|Dog-egg Nalim gets brooded by Wooks Rofl June 9th 2019 48 Nalim.jpg|Skeleton Nalim at Necro Nights Category:Characters Category:People